


Did you miss me, Jerry?

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: Jerry went upstairs sad, angry, mortified and disappointed. He was convinced that everything would be fine, but Beth was unable to appreciate his efforts!Alone at home, disillusioned and depressed, he was about to go to the bedroom to stare at the ceiling, but at the end he changed his mind and crept into the father-in-law's room. He closed the door to stay in the dark and sat down defeated on the creaking cot. He often did this when he was particularly disheartened and thought of the other Rick, his Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Did you miss me, Jerry?

Rick drove alone in space with his spacecraft.

He was drunk and terribly pissed, he gritted his teeth and skidded indifferently among the asteroids, thinking about the events that had just passed.

That useless son-in-law amoeba had won again, with his acting as a beaten dog he had again convinced the family to keep him with them, he had turned his daughter against him! Beth had told him to go to another dimension. Beth!

And he had to come up with a fucking apology to the President of the United States, if he thought about it he was seething with anger.

Nobody, _nobody_ had made him feel so humiliated.

He veered towards a planet on which he knew there was excellent alcohol and a lot of drugs. He was tempted to leave forever, _fuck_ everyone, _fuck_ his daughter, _fuck_ Jerry. And _fuck_ that Morty little shit too.

“ _I'm staying here, Rick_ ”.

Little son of a…

He landed badly and opened the door of the spacecraft that was still sliding on the pavement. Bottles and cans spilled to the ground and he headed quickly to the luxurious nightclub where they greeted him with reverence. A plump, yellow-skinned alien with tentacles instead of legs immediately ran up to him.

« Welcome back, Mr. Sanchez, do you want the usual? Otherwise we have a new catalog perfectly in line with… ».

« E-evaporate, Piovra, I'm not in the mood », Rick cut short, whose strides immediately left the alien behind, who shaked his hands behind Rick giving commands to waiters, also yellowish and with tentacles.

He walked confidently towards his private room, followed closely by two panting aliens, one with a tray – on which there was a crystal bottle full of amber liquid and an empty and iced glass – the other with a briefcase and a file.

« Mr. Sanchez, would you like our scotch aged in _Adrion7_ 's barrels? ».

« Mr. Sanchez, do you prefer Vulcturn16's ash? It is very pure, we take care of the manufacturing process ourselves ».

The private room reserved for Rick Sanchez was huge, there were four cubes for poledance and a low and sensual music gave rythm to the alien dancers - two males and two females - who danced half naked, the bodies with colored skin shone with glitter under strobe lights.

They had been very good, despite not having had any notice they had made him find everything ready. He grinned satisfied. This was what suited him: respect and fear.

He took off his lab coat and sat down at the only table in the room, perfectly in the center. The two waiters immediately placed the substances in front of him, one pouring him a glass of scotch, the other preparing the powder on a saucer. The dancers left their positions on the cubes to dance around Rick, who did not deign to look at them, drinking alcohol with a grim expression.

That useless Jerry, with his idiocy and the pity he aroused had ruined all his plans to get him out of the balls, had made him lose power over the family, over Morty ... he squeezed his glass tightly, which exploded in his hand. The alcohol ran into him and one of the dancers knelt to lick it off his clothes. A waiter immediately intervened to clean and replace the glass.

He looked at his hand, small cuts bled mixing with the scotch and alcohol just burned on the wounds. The idea of changing reality and abandoning them was tempting, but it would only have shown that between the two who really had won was Jerry. He had given up, he had gone away, again.

Rick made a bored nod to the alien kneeling between his legs, who was unbuttoning his belt buckle and trousers, and he got up immediately, finding Rick's bloody hand in front of his face and immediately grabbed the napkin from the table to clean the blood . The other three continued to dance around the scientist, touching his chest and kissing his neck.

He was not at all excited, he could not enjoy the show and the attention all for him and this pissed him off even more. The dancers seemed worried.

He drank another glass and pushed the kneeling boy away; immediately all four stepped aside, as if obeying a silent command, head bowed and awaiting further orders.

« I'm fucking sick, d-d _beuurp_ on't you have anything better? », he growled between his teeth and although the tone was low and did not dominate the music, one of the waiters ran immediately beside him, prostrating himself in a thousand apologies.

« Mr. Sanchez, these we have for you are the best of the best, the elite of the galaxy ... we have canceled all their reservations of the day to please you », but Rick did not let him finish the sentence, pressing his eyes with one hand in a tired way, while with the other he gestured as if to chase away a bug.

« N-never mind, stop babbling. You with the t-tie – and pointed to the male alien who had kept all the time behind him, who flinched imperceptibly – I want you here. The others go away », Rick concluded.

He remained alone with the boy with the bright pink skin and veined with lilac, who was near him in a moment with a broad smile, resuming dancing at the rhythm.

« Wipe that d-dumb smile off your face, it annoys me », Rick pulled a line of Vulcturn's ash and relaxed in the chair with a sigh and his eyes closed. He felt the anger diminish slightly.

After all, what had he lost? His family of idiots? Great deal.

“ _It’s the principle that counts, isn’t it? Do you want a Jerry to win? You’re getting soft, Sanchez_ ”.

He took out his still resting cock and snapped his fingers; the boy was immediately kneeling between his legs, taking it all with his mouth. And yet he couldn’t accept the idea of actually leaving, not because of Jerry at least. He wanted to make him pay, he wanted him to ask for mercy and forgiveness, he wanted to hear him beg…

He felt a jolt between his legs, the excitement grew. Yes, he wanted to hear Jerry pray, see him humiliated, kneeling at his feet. With a satisfied grin he let go his head back, wheezing, the erection finally hard and ready, the blood-stained hand sunk into the hair of the dancer, pushing his head to take it to the bottom, giving him gags and making him cough. That was the treatment his son-in-law deserved.

« Get up ».

The alien boy obeyed and took off the few clothes he wore, remaining alone with the blue tie. He sat on Rick giving his shoulders, grabbing the huge erection to guide it inside himself with a groan between pain and pleasure.

Rick moaned. What satisfaction would be to possess Jerry in that way, hear him moan and beg him to give him more… At each sinking in the alien’s ass he felt more excited and pushed him hard on the table, getting up in a hurry and fucking him merciless. The crystal bottle fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.

«Mr Sanchez, yes… more… let me see that you are in charge », the dancer gasped with a mischievous smile.

Rick grabbed him by the tie from behind, forcing him to arch his back, suffocating him.

«I don’t want to hear it from you », he growled in his ear and left him, allowing him to breathe again. The boy brought his hand to his throat, gasping with tears in his eyes. Rick was buttoned up his pants, his still hard penis sticking out of the fabric.

« P-pass me the lab coat, you moron, I’m leaving ».

Jerry was stopping at the traffic light, whistling with his fingers in the steering wheel. He was particularly happy that day, the interview went well, he was convinced they would definitely hire him. He was certain.

Well, the manager asked him some questions he couldn’t answer, but it was nonsense! No doubt that would have been his new job.

It was not exactly in line with his skills, of course he wanted to return to work in advertising, but also cleaning the managers offices was excellent. It was certainly not stupid! He had calculated everything, he would have cleaned during their meetings and as soon as he had the opportunity _zac!_ , he would have had his say and everyone would have agreed and cheered him! It was a perfect plan.

The car horn behind him brought him back to reality, he hadn't noticed the green light. He stepped on the accelerator, happy. He couldn't wait to tell Beth about it, she would be proud of him and everything would return to normal.

The father-in-law had disappeared since he had admitted that he was the patriarch, he had won, he with his roots... he had done something that... well he did not remember exactly the words the scientist had used, he only knew that finally that crazy old man had gave him more respect. Yes, everything would have gone well, he was more than sure.

Pompous as never before, he parked in the driveway at home, ready to give the good news to the family, he met his wife in the living room, sitting in an armchair holding a book with one hand and a glass of wine with the other.

« Beth, I have great news! », he told her all the interview, from start to finish, down to the smallest detail. Beth listened to him with tight lips, her eyes narrowing more and more as her husband spoke. He drank all the wine before he let out a big sigh.

« The cleaner? Better than unemployed, always if they should hire you », she said scornfully. Jerry felt deeply offended.

The quarrel seemed to last an eternity, with Beth's ironic and cutting edge followed Jerry's whimper and justification. She hadn't even given him time to explain his brilliant plan!

«You would hate me even if I worked as a lawyer! ».

« You would be a perfect lawyer of lost causes! ».

«I’d rather clean the bathrooms than put up with you who still consider me a failure living on your shoulders! ».

«You have been out of work for more than a year, do you spend most of your time on the couch or around spending the money I earn and should I not consider you a parasite? ».

They would have been able to continue for hours if Beth hadn't had an urgent call from the vet clinic.

Jerry went upstairs sad, angry, mortified and disappointed. He was convinced that everything would be fine, but Beth was unable to appreciate his efforts!

Alone at home, disillusioned and depressed, he was about to go to the bedroom to stare at the ceiling, but at the end he changed his mind and crept into the father-in-law's room. He closed the door to stay in the dark and sat down defeated on the creaking cot. He often did this when he was particularly disheartened and thought of the _other_ Rick, _his_ Rick.

Remembering him every time was a stab in the chest, but nobody could understand him and just like a fool he spent time in the scientist's room, or in the garage, or peeked at the Lego castle they were building. He jealously kept it hidden in the closet, incomplete, in the hope that sooner or later they could complete it together. He knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He put his elbows on his knees and sank his face into his hands, sobbing softly.

Rick parked the spacecraft in the driveway at home, nervous and even more drunk and hight than hours earlier. Beth's car wasn't there and the boys were definitely at school. He went quickly into the house, looking for Jerry in every room, without finding him and when he was about to believe that he too had come out and was ready to devise another plan, one thing occurred to him.

He slowly went up the stairs to the upper floor, confident that he would find Jerry there, in his room, as had happened in the past. That imbecile was serving him one more reason to punish him, to make him pay for everything. He went to the door of his room and opened it with a grin.

Jerry gasped in fear, and shielded his face with his hand when the light hit him. He wiped his eyes angrily, immediately sprang to his feet. He did not expect the scientist to return, he believed that he was finally gone forever.

« A-are you again in my room, J-Jerry? ».

Rick stood in the doorway, holding onto the jamb with one hand. The light on in the corridor shaped its dark outlines, so that Jerry could not see the scientist's expression.

« No, I was just… I was… ».

« D-don't tell me bu _beuurp_ llshit, Jerry. What are you d-doing here? ».

Jerry noticed that he was visibly drunk, beyond the limits of normal, and stepped back, feeling a bit of claustrophobia. The father-in-law continued to stand at the door, watching him waiting for an answer and even if he could not see him in the face, he knew that he was smiling, he had noticed how he spoke to him. Jerry shivered.

« Nothing, Rick, I was... _checking the smoke detectors_ », they said the last words together, in unison. Rick stepped into the room, with a low, hoarse laugh.

« Yes, I've heard this b-before, Jerry ».

Jerry stepped back and a moan of fear escaped him when Rick closed the door, plunging the room back into total darkness. The clack of the door lock made him shiver down his spine. He had to find a way out, but when he tried to move, he felt Rick's warm, alcoholic breath right in front of him. She hadn't heard him come so close.

« Answer me », his father-in-law's tone was dry, an order he could not refuse to obey. Jerry was seriously afraid: his eyes were wide open in the hope of seeing something, but the only light was a thin gleam under the closed door.

« Come on, J-Jerry, do you wanna piss me off? It’s the third time I-I have discovered you in my room », Rick was so close to him that he was breathing on his face and the smell of alcohol hit Jerry, whose lower lip trembled, his mind clouded with fear.

« No, Rick, I would just like to leav- », he tried to overtake him and gain the exit, groping in the dark, but Rick stopped him without difficulty, squeezing his arm in a steel vice. He seemed to move perfectly at ease despite the darkness being almost total.

« Be reasonable, Jerry, do you think you c-can stand against me? », despite the low and controlled tone, Jerry felt a hint of impatience in the man's voice and the idea that they were alone in the house frightened him even more. Rick was dangerous, capable of anything and drunk as he was, he would have been unmanageable. The scientist squeezed his strong arm in a warning.

« What were you looking for in my room? ».

Any excuse would have seemed silly, but the truth was too. He thought frantically, weighing the best loophole, but hearing his father-in-law breathe deeply, almost like a snarl, made him nervous and made it difficult to concentrate. If he had told him the truth he would probably have made fun of him, would have laughed at him, but would have left him alone in the end. He swallowed the sense of humiliation typical of when he argued with the man, ready to be made fun of.

« I was a bit nostalgic... you know, that Rick, remember? When all those Ricks came looking for you ».

Rick's scratchy laughter interrupted him and Jerry refrained from sighing in relief. Perhaps he had succeeded in his intent.

« T-the one who eats his s-shit? », he laughed heartily, leaving his son-in-law's arm. Displeased, Jerry was unable to restrain himself. He expected to be mocked, but instead of biting his tongue and leaving, he replied with all the disdain hatched in months of living with his father-in-law.

« He was surely better than you, old careless drunkard! », but he immediately put a hand to his mouth, regretting those words. Rick's laughter died away and the man grabbed Jerry by the lapel of his tshirt, holding him in a puff from his face and just lifting him off the ground to make him reach his height. It was so close that Jerry noticed a strange red glow in the scientist's left eye, similar to what appears in flash photographs. He felt shaking from head to toe: the one in front of him was a fucking monster, he no longer had anything human.

« What did you call me, you idiot? ».

Jerry peeped disconnected excuses, squeezing and scratching the man's wrists to let go, but Rick's grip was iron. The scientist pushed him with his face against the door of the room, folding his arm behind his back. It had moved so quickly that Jerry had barely realized it. He kept mumbling excuses, begging for mercy, but Rick held him against the wood of the door with his forearm behind the neck, while with the other hand he squeezed his wrist.

« Did you like that one, huh? », he blew it softly against his ear, causing new chills of fear in his son-in-law. Jerry didn't reply, terrified. He tried to shout for help, but only a strangled sound came from his lips.

« Very well, Jerry... I'm s-sure you won't feel a diffe _beuurp_ rence in the dark », Rick's voice was a deep growl. He pushed Jerry away, who found himself sitting on the floor, with his elbow he hit something hard: he felt around with his hand, blindly, and finally touched what he found to be an empty and dusty bottle... he would have broken it in the head of that bastard. He grabbed it, ready to act as soon as Rick approached him again.

« W-what do you w-want to do with that? Oh, Jerry, do you want t-to hurt me? », Jerry was short of breath. Rick had spoken exactly like Doofus Rick. In the same way, with the same cadence ... like a fool he placed the bottle, looking upwards, where he could barely see the silhouette of the scientist towering in the darkness. He had been so surprised, so impressed, that he hadn't given weight to the fact that Rick could see exactly every move he made, despite the total darkness.

« Are you also b-bad with me? », Rick continued in that whining tone, approaching and kneeling in front of Jerry who had totally lost the ability to speak. It hurt to hear Rick in that voice, because he knew it was to make fun of him, but he still couldn't answer him, because in the darkness of that room it was almost like having Doofus Rick there with him. Without wanting to, he shook his head convulsively, because it was the only gesture he felt capable of doing. He warned Rick a few centimeters from him, tried to back off crawling on the floor, but he could not.

« Did you miss me, Jerry? ».

« Stop it, Rick... you scare me », he whispered in a low voice, but Rick came closer, brushing his neck with the tip of his nose, causing him to shiver again.

« Did you miss me? », Doofus Rick's voice was little more than a whisper against his neck and Jerry found himself nodding energetically, his heart pounding in his chest from the conflicting emotions he felt. He didn't even notice the noise the bottle he had held earlier made when Rick rolled it away.

The scientist's boiling hand sank into his son-in-law's hair, behind the back of his neck, bringing him closer to him. Jerry offered no resistance, sitting on the floor with Rick above him, passively witnessing the evolution of events.

He knew it was Rick's trick, he knew he would regret it, but in his heart he wanted it ... even just hearing his voice gave him a sense of comfort.

« I know you're s-sad, Jerry, but I'm here w-with you now », Rick kissed his neck, pushing him back to lay him down and crawling on top of him, taking off his shirt and Jerry didn't worry, until he felt Rick's hand unbutton his jeans. He stiffened and tried to get up.

« Ssh, d-don't worry Jerry... I'll be gentle to you. You w-want it too, don't you? You've been waiting for it for a long time, like me », with a firm movement Rick unbuttoned his pants, continuing to kiss his neck, jaw, chin. When he came to kiss his lips, he pulled his pants down along with his underwear, throwing them away and leaving him naked.

Jerry was taken by that kiss, his eyes shiny and not even knowing why, feeling the taste of Doofus for the first time, alcoholic, strong, present. He tried again to wriggle when Rick grabbed his dick with his warm, big hand, but not because he didn't want to, but because he was _ashamed_. He didn't want him to see him like that, he wasn't even hard, what a shame, what would he think of him? But he immediately forgot these silly thoughts when Rick started to touch him, never ceasing to kiss him. Jerry gritted his teeth, nobody had ever touched him like that, not even Beth when everything was still going well. He thanked that they were in the dark and that he could not see how red he was in the face and how he started to feel really excited. He didn't even remember the last time he'd had those attentions.

A jingle alerted Jerry's senses, but he could not immediately understand what it was, until he heard Rick's erection rubbing against his clearly, making him groan.

He wasn't ready for such a thing, but he was afraid to say it. He tried to get up again, but Rick's already wet fingers began to massage him, barely creeping into his opening, knowing exactly how to touch him so as not to make him feel too much pain. Now Jerry was definitely and outrageously excited.

« D-do you like it, Jerry? », Rick masturbated him with one hand and went in and out of him with the other, while Jerry was panting more and more, arching himself with pleasure, grabbing Rick's lab coat, totally at his mercy. He moaned in disappointment when Rick stopped just to position himself between the son-in-law's legs, pressing his cock between his buttocks ready to penetrate him.

« Do you want it? ».

Jerry just nodded, moving his pelvis impatiently. Rick's cock throbbed needy, he just pushed it, slowly slipping the wet glans inside him.

« Tell me, Jerry. Tell me you want it », Doofus' voice was sweet, bewitching.

« Yes, Rick, I want it… please », Jerry searched for his lips to kiss him again, but Rick penetrated him vigorously, causing him to miss his breath and fill his eyes with tears.

« Tell me, do you like it, Jerry? », Rick's voice had returned to a low growl, totally different from that of Doofus, as he fucked him violently, louder and louder.

It was as if a bubble had burst and Jerry never felt stupid, inept and totally idiotic, as at that moment. He did not even have the strength to react, neither to pain nor to humiliation. He let himself go under Rick's strokes, weeping softly, while his father-in-law raised his thigh to penetrate him more deeply.

It was as if he could see himself from outside, as if there was no more darkness, as if in reality he was witnessing the scene from above. He was pathetic, defenseless and again dominated by that man, who had used his weak point and had fallen for it like a fool.

Yet it was not enough for Rick to have subdued him in that way, because he increased the pace of the pushes, giggling against his ear.

« D-did you think I would let you g-get away with it after you dared turn me against my daughter? – the scientist grabbed Jerry's throat angrily, squeezing enough to hurt him without suffocating him – after you put me against M _beuurp_ orty? », Each push hurt more, a burning pain and sharp, but that Jerry felt he deserved. He remembered the words he had said a few hours earlier, believing that he had won, that he had finally silenced his father-in-law, and instead…

« You won, Rick, you are the one who commands... but please, stop... stop- », Rick squeezed his throat tightly, blocking his breath, as he came to orgasm inside his son-in-law with a grunt. Jerry scratched Rick's hand trying to breathe and only after giving the last pushes did Rick leave him, getting up from him so quickly that Jerry hardly noticed.

The scientist turned on the light suddenly and Jerry had to shield his eyes with his arm and masked that gesture to wipe away the tears. He peered up at Rick, who fastened his belt. He could not see his face, but he knew that he was looking at him lying there on the ground, naked, violated and aching.

What a pitiful scene…

« Good boy, J-Jerry... you're almost better than Morty », Rick chuckled, opening the lock on the door to get out. Jerry sat up in shock, ignoring the discomfort in his eyes not yet accustomed to the light.

« What? What does it mean? », that the monster had... to his son... his stomach was turned up in anger and disgust.

In response, Rick laughed, a cold, frightening laugh. She looked him in the eye before he slammed the door on his face and read exactly what it meant in those eyes.

He got up, everything hurt, but the physical pain was nothing compared to how he felt inside. He struggled with the acid bile that threatened to make him vomit and the sensation of heat along his thighs did not help him feel better. He looked down and saw a trickle of semen and blood running down his leg. He had a retch and trembling of anger he gathered up his clothes, before running to the bathroom and finally freeing himself in the toilet, vomiting and crying, meditating revenge, not for himself, but for Morty. To think that what he had done to him had also done to his son... he vomited again and panic seized him when he heard the voices of the Summer and Morty arguing along the corridor, while they were going to their rooms.

He slipped into the shower, washing away that horrible feeling he had on him, being in the water for as long as possible. He went out, looked in the mirror and found that he had red eyes, but other than that he had no other marks on his neck or body.

That old bastard knew how to move and the idea that he had also done it to his son and that he had never noticed it made him sick again.

Rick could do whatever he wanted with him, but he would never hurt Morty, he wouldn't let him.

He left the bathroom with the best smile he could pretend at that moment and knocked on Morty's room before entering.

« Hi, son- », the sentence died in his throat, because what he saw almost made him vomit again: Rick was on Morty, lying on the boy's bed. The last thing he saw before he could scream was Rick pointing a kind of gun at him, then a white light hit him.


End file.
